


Crystal Rain X: "We're Just A Couple Of Misfits"

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Crystal Rain [10]
Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Series: Crystal Rain, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-16
Updated: 2000-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Blond elves, red-nosed reindeers...what next?This story is a sequel toCrystal Rain IX: Frosty The Cookie Man.





	1. "You'll Never Fit In"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairings: Renny/Ray K., Benny/Ray V.**  
> 
>  **Categories: Holiday (Christmas), Romance, Drama.**  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17 for some hot sex! Gay, or course. ;)**  
> 
>  **This series continues in a slightly AU universe: Ray Vecchio never  
> **  
>  left his Benny to go undercover, and Ray Kowalski joined the 27th Precinct  
> as himself and soon got involved with one Renfield Turnbull, to our delight.  
> :) 
> 
> **This story focuses on the Kowalski/Turnbull pairing but  
> **  
>  guest stars Fraser/Vecchio. 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance  
> **  
>  does, more's the pity. 
> 
> **Feedback welcome and appreciated.**  
> 
> **December 15, 2000**

**__**

****

  
Tears falling  


****

  
Like rain  


****

  
From eyes  


****

  
Of crystal blue.  


****

_*The birds twittered right outside the window, their lovely sounds faintly mocking. The clock on the mantel ticked louder and louder, nearly hurting his ears. The smell of leather was strong, the spines of the books in the bookcase always in the same precise order. The sun warmed his face. His back and legs ached, his shoulders locked in place. The back of his neck and upper chest were agony. His mouth felt dry and he prayed that his bladder would not choose now to assert itself._

_Suddenly his muscles tensed even more, sending waves of fire through his body. A looming shadow blocked out the sun, threatening to drown him in suffocating horror..._

  
* * * * * *  


Renny sat up in bed with a jolt, his body sheened in sweat. He gasped for air and Ray grabbed his arm. 

"Hey, what's up? You're tremblin' like a leaf!" 

"S...Sorry to wake you...Ray." Renny gulped. "Please, go back to sleep." 

"No way." Ray smoothed Renny's damp hair back from his forehead. "You had a nightmare, huh? Wanna talk about it?" 

"I...I can't...re..." 

"S'okay." Ray kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You don't gotta do anything you don't wanna do." 

"Ray...I...just hold me. Please." 

The desperate plea broke Ray's heart. He gathered Renny to his own thin body and laid them down, all the while stroking and talking to his lover. He felt a little shaky himself. He didn't like to see Renny hurt, and whatever the nightmare had been about had hurt him badly. He was still shaking like a leaf. 

Renny finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. Ray stayed awake, however, and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom for a long time. 

  
* * * * * *  


The next morning Renny insisted upon making a proper breakfast even though there was only a half-full carton of milk, a plastic bowl with something unidentifiable, and a box of Smarties in the apartment. Well, that was an exaggeration, since Renny whipped up a simple but delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs, and hummed while he was doing it. 

Ray loved it when Renny was happy. He decided against asking him about the nightmare. Why dredge up something bad? Everyone had nightmares. Sometimes they were best forgotten. 

"So, Canadian Chef, are ya gonna bake those cookies for the Precinct party?" 

"Certainly, Ray. I'd be happy to help you with your contribution." 

"No, it's _your_ contribution." 

"Wha...?" Renny's face was the picture of perplexity. 

"You're comin' with me." 

A flicker of panic crossed the Canadian's face. "Oh, Ray, I don't think that's a good idea!" 

"Why not?" 

"I...well, what reason would I have to be there?" 

"You've worked on cases with me. It's just like the Ice Queen invitin' me to your office party." 

"But, Ray, what if people got suspicious?" 

"Suspicious?" 

"Yes. Of our...relationship." Renny blushed slightly. 

"Oh!" Ray blinked. "Well, they wouldn't guess. I mean, we're work partners and friends." 

"Oh." It was Renny's turn to blink. 

"You'd like to come, wouldn't ya?"  


"Oh, yes, very much, Ray." 

"Good. Then it's settled." Ray reached over and gave Renny's butt a loving swat. "Now let's have some breakfast before I die of hunger." 

"Of course, Ray," Renny said, flashing a smile. 

  
* * * * * *  


Ray was pleased at the way things had gone at breakfast. He had suspected that Renny would be reluctant to attend the party, but he had figured that he could persuade his eager-to-please lover if he did it the right way. 

It disturbed him a little, too. Was he taking advantage of Renny's eagerness to please? He didn't want to be like the other lovers in Renny's life who had turned out to be jerks. He just wanted to help Renny out of his shell. If it was up to the Mountie, he'd never go to any social events. 

Ray wondered at his lover's childhood. What had it been like? He'd turned out so timid and low in self-esteem, the current buzzword but right on the money with a man like Renny. He was good-looking with a bod to die for, and was sweet, gentle, and considerate. He put everyone first over himself and was a hard worker. What was it about him that invited mockery? 

Well, sure, he could be a klutz, but a lot of big men were. And if you asked him the right question (or the wrong one, depending on your point of view) he could ramble on like Fraser, but so what? Was that so bad? Lots of worse things guys did. 

Renny brought out the protectiveness in him. He was determined that Renny would have a good time at this latest party and not be hurt by anyone. He'd see to that. 

Of course, he'd have to be careful. He wasn't ready just yet to let the world know just _what_ kind of relationship he was having with the lovable goofball of a Mountie. Vecchio and Fraser didn't have it so bad, but Vecchio's career was probably stalled for good. And there were still incidents once in awhile. As Vecchio's sometimes partner, Ray had seen the kind of abuse that a gay cop could be subjected to. It curled up his insides to think of going through all that when he'd managed to finally get some respect around here. 

He felt like a heel keeping his affair with Renny a secret from everyone but Fraser and Vecchio, but he just couldn't handle it right now. And Renny was willing to go along with him. Hell, he'd go along with secrecy for the rest of their lives if that's what Ray wanted, being the 'kept man' on the side and never being introduced to his parents or anything like that. Renny would take any scraps that Ray gave him and be grateful for them, and that made Ray feel even worse. 

He hunched his shoulders and scribbled furiously on his report. He would forget all that and make sure Renny had a good time at the party. That was all. 'Nuff said. 

  
* * * * * *  


When Ray Vecchio arrived at his desk, exchanging jokes with Elaine as he passed her, he found a very studious semi-partner. Amused, he was going to crack a joke when he noticed just _how_ intent Ray Kowalski was. He decided on a neutral "Good morning" and went to his own desk after procuring a cup of steaming sludge they called coffee around here. 

Settling at his desk, Ray wondered at Kowalski's intensity but his thoughts turned to Benny. Ah, much nicer. He thought of the way they had awakened and smiled a satisfied smile. 

He glanced at Kowalski again. It was too bad that he and Ren couldn't be as out as he and Benny were, but he understood. It wasn't easy coming out, especially when you were a cop. Some days it still wasn't easy. 

Yet he could see that Renny was in love with the scruffy detective, and he was sure that the feeling was mutual. He didn't think that either man had voiced those thoughts, though he could be wrong. 

He thought about Ren. Actually, he called the man 'Renny' in his thoughts but knew that name was reserved for Kowalski. He was willing to respect that as he would never accept anyone else calling Benny, well, 'Benny'. That was _his_ name, no bones about it. 

Ren was so sweet and guileless that Ray felt protective of him. That could be tricky as Kowalski was definitely terratorial, and Ray didn't blame him, but he knew that he big, awkward Mountie needed someone to shield him. Ren reminded him of Benny, though he seemed even more wounded than his lover. He knew that Benny had suffered an emotionally-arid childhood, but Ren was a mystery. And Ray feared what the unraveling of that mystery might reveal. 

He glanced at his colleague. Did Ray Kowalski ever wonder about Ren's past? 

Ray sighed. He hated to see someone as kind and gentle as Ren hurt. Kowalski was good for the shy Mountie, and Ren seemed to bring out the best in the bristly Polish detective. Ray thought that the two were good for each other. 

He glanced over at his co-worker. The man was oblivious to everything but the report he was struggling with on his desk. Ray could relate. He had no trouble writing the reports. He hated typing them. Kowalski hated both parts of the process. 

Elaine walked over to Ray's desk and held out a file folder. "You wanted this on the McMartin case." 

"Yeah, thanks, Elaine." 

She was wearing red dangly earrings in honor of the holiday season, her dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked lovely, and Ray smiled his most charming smile at her. 

She looked at him skeptically and he laughed. Get a rep as a happily married man and see how far it got you with the ladies! He kept chuckling as she said with a smile, "Drop dead, Vecchio," and returned to her desk. Ray saw that Kowalski was grinning. 

"What are you lookin' at?" 

"Nothin'." 

"Ha ha." 

Both Rays returned to their work, blinking lights from the tree on Huey's desk driving them crazy.* 

****


	2. "Let's Be Independent Together"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renny prepares to watch a special TV program when Ray drops by.

*Renny hummed to himself as he put out a bowl of Hersey kisses and a plate of gingerbread cookies. He would wait until just before the show started to take out a cold soda from the refrigerator and pop some popcorn in the microwave. 

He supposed he ought to feel a little silly about getting so excited about the show, but he was a Baby Boomer and Boomers got excited by things like this. And he was all alone, so what was the harm? 

He turned on the TV and was heading for the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Frowning, he wondered who it could be at his door. No one ever came to his apartment except his landlady and...oh, no! 

Gulping as he blushed in embarrassment, Renny nonetheless hurried to open the door. 

"Good evening, Ray." 

"Hey, Renny!" Ray breezed in, confident of being welcome here. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, ya got company?" he asked as he looked at the snacks on the coffee table. 

"N...No, Ray." 

"Oh." Ray suddenly felt awkward. "Look, I'm sorry I just kinda showed up. Lemme get outta your hair..." 

"Ray, you're always welcome here." 

Ray looked at his lover and then smiled. Renny felt a flutter in his stomach. Seeing that smile would be worth missing his program. 

"So, looks like ya were gettin' ready to chow down while watchin' the boob tube. What show?" Renny swallowed, his blush rising again. Ray laughed. "Ya don't have one of those porn channels, do ya?" 

"Oh, no!" Renny was as red as the uniform hanging in his closet. "I...I was just going to watch..." and he mumbled something. 

"What?" asked Ray in puzzlement. 

"I said, I'm going to watch _Rudolph."_

_"Rudolph?"_

Renny shook his head miserably. He braced himself for the teasing. He hoped that Ray wouldn't think he was just a twit. 

"Cool. Can I watch with ya?" 

Surprised, Renny blinked. "Certainly, Ray! I was just going to get soda and popcorn. Would you like some?" 

"You bet." 

Renny hurried out to the kitchen while Ray turned on the TV. He put the popcorn bag in the microwave and hit the proper buttons while taking the sodas out of the refrigerator. He wondered if Ray would prefer beer but he didn't have that, so soda would have to do. The timer rang on the microwave and he emptied the contents of the bag into a big plastic bowl. He brought out popcorn and sodas and handed a can to Ray. 

Ray was already comfortably ensconced on the couch, his sock-clad feet tucked under him. As long as he took his shoes off, Renny didn't mind. 

The message, _A CBS Special Presentation_ flickered onto the screen and then the newsreels of a blizzard blowing across the landscape. The charming story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer unfolded before the rapt viewers, the popcorn steadily going down in the bowl. Their hands brushed. 

Ray smiled saucily, Renny gulping down some soda. He returned his attention to the screen while Rudolph sang, _"Why am I such a misfit?"_ He could feel his eyes mist with tears at the sad refrain as the snow drifted down on the little reindeer. 

"Renny?" 

Ray's voice was very quiet. "Sore-ry, Ray." He sniffled. 

"Hey, it's okay." Ray's smile was self-deprecating. "I understand completely." 

Renny buried his face in Ray's thin shoulder.* 


	3. Christmastown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Precinct Christmas party is in full swing.

*Renny lined up his pencils on his desk with nervous energy. He had expected to walk to the Precinct but then Fraser had informed him that Ray was coming to pick them up in the Riv. He was pleased to be included in the invitation to ride and patiently waited at his desk for Fraser to come out of his office. 

His superior officer emerged several minutes later with Diefenbaker and they all went to wait outside for Ray Vecchio. The two Mounties made small talk and then Fraser's eyes lit up at the sight of the Riv. 

It _was_ an interesting car, Renny conceded. He knew that his colleague was more interested in the driver, but the Riv was Ray and Ray was the Riv, and that was the way of things. 

Ray pulled up and Fraser pulled the seat forward, Dief hopping in. Renny followed him and Fraser got in the front seat. Renny happily stroked Dief's silky fur, his senses smelling expensive upholstery and Armani cologne. 

"Hey, Ren." 

"Hello, Detec...Ray." 

Ray grinned and Fraser looked inquisitively at him. Ray just winked as if to say, 'Relax, Benny, I'm still yours' and gunned the Riv's engine. 

The ride to the Precinct was longer than usual because of the traffic, but Renny was happy to have the extra time in the cherished classic car. He looked at the interior with interest, listening to the light banter in the front seat, and then they were pulling up at the Precinct. The Mounties and wolf exited the car and Ray drove to the parking lot. 

While they waited for him, Renny could feel his nervousness returning. Oh, dear! The Consulate party had gone well but what if this one didn't? The American cops were not as polite or restrained as his Canadian colleagues. Would he be the target of insults and mockery? And would he be shaming his lover and friends? He felt his mouth grow dry. 

Once inside the lobby Renny nearly ran into his lover. "Ray!" 

"Hey, Renny! So, Vecchio, I see ya made it to the Consulate and back without gettin' lost." 

"Screw you, Kowalski," Ray said affably. 

"Nah, I got a guy already for that." 

Renny blushed two shades of red while the Rays laughed and Fraser shook his head in fond exasperation. 

"C'mon, let's go in. It's freezin' in this lobby. I've been freezin' my butt off waitin' for you guys." 

"Don't know, Kowalski, your butt looks okay to me." 

Ray snorted at his fellow American's comment and then laughed at the jealous look thrown Vecchio's way by Fraser. 

"Don't worry, Benny, you're the only one in my bed," purred Vecchio, and Kowalski snickered all the way to the squadroom as he pulled a nervous Renny along. 

The doors opened and Renny felt his eyes widen. Despite the shabbiness of the Precinct, the strings of colored lights and Santa and snowmen dolls on desks combined to make a festive holiday atmosphere. A tree in the corner of the squadroom bore attractive glass ornaments and red bows. They had obviously made an effort, and Renny thought it was admirable. 

He could smell gingerbread cookies and mulled cider. Elaine was wearing the red earrings again and her ponytail as she hurried forward to greet the Canadian guests. "Come on, there's cider and eggnog and a whole bunch of other goodies." 

Patrol officers and detectives were milling about with cups of beverages in their hands, laughing and talking and acknowledging Fraser with a smile and wave. Renny took the cup of cider offered to him by Elaine and enjoyed the aroma of the gingerbread cookies. 

"Did you make these, Elaine?" Fraser asked. 

"Yes, I did." 

He bit into a cookie. "Mmm, very good. Excellent, in fact." 

Elaine smiled. "Thank you kindly, Fraser." 

Renny thought that his colleague's assessment was correct. The cookies were quite tasty. 

"Hey, Ren, want some sweetbread?" 

Renny turned to Ray Vecchio, who smiled at him and offered the plate, his emerald eyes sparkling like Christmas lights. Renny swallowed and said, "Thank you kindly." 

Christmas carols were playing from a CD player and presents were being placed under the tree. Lieutenaut Welsh came out of his office and accepted a cup of eggnog, toasting the men and women under his command. 

As the party continued, Ray Kowalski stayed close to Renny, getting him replenishments of food and drink and making Renny relax. He joked and teased and generally included Renny as they enjoyed themselves. About an hour later Renny excused himself to go to the men's room. 

Ray leaned against a wall, a cup of cider in his hand. His expression was happy. Renny seemed to be having a good time. He was relieved, knowing that Renny had a hard time with social situations. 

He was enjoying himself as well. It was hard sometimes to feel like he fit in. Remembering the _Rudolph_ cartoon from a few nights ago, he knew that he identified with the reindeer and elf with their 'misfit' label. He'd always been a misfit. He'd never gotten respect from his peers growing up, and had fought hard for it from his fellow cops. He had only recently received that respect. 

He brooded as the gaiety whirled around him. It was the reason that he had asked Renny to keep their relationship a secret. If the men he worked with knew that he was sleeping with a man, all that hard-won respect would fly right out the window. It would be ten times worse if they knew the man he was sleeping with was Renny. 

That made him feel guilty. He adored Renny. It sounded like he was buying into what everyone else did: Renfield Turnbull was an idiot, a moron, a goofball...that he wasn't worth the time and trouble. 

That made Ray angry. Angry at himself for being a coward. Angry at Renny for being a klutz. Angry at the world for hurting a sweet, gentle man who would allow himself to be hurt if it helped someone in need. Who didn't believe in himself and didn't expect anything better than the crap dumped on him by former lovers and morons who liked to torture him. 

Renny was vulnerable. He needed someone to protect him. Ray was happy to provide that protection. But was he good enough? Could he protect a six-foot-three Mountie with a heart bigger than he was and so easily hurt that if you looked at him cross-eyed, his fair skin would bruise? 

Ray took a deep breath. Damn, was he up to this? Renny would crawl on his knees over burning coals for him. Could he keep that big ol' lovable goofball safe? 

God, he hoped so.* 

****


	4. Reindeer Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renny overhears some hurtful things.

*The men's room was dark and dingy, the institutional-green walls scrawled here and there with graffiti. A bare bulb hung from the cracked ceiling, giving off a sickly yellow light. 

Renny never ceased to be amazed at the dinginess of the Chicago Precinct. It was worlds away from the pristine Consulate that he labored so hard to keep in that condition. 

He bypassed the urinals for a stall and did his business. He was ready to exit when he heard the door to the washroom open and two familiar voices. 

He swallowed. Of all people to run into here! 

The sniggering tones of Officers Bert Tasher and Dale Bartowski echoed off the utilitarian walls. The last time he had encountered these men had been that awful day when he had walked into the Precinct and heard them mocking him. That had not bothered him. He was accustomed to hearing such things, but what had hurt was his beloved Ray joining in. Ray later apologized, citing his own weaknesses, and Renny had forgiven him. He loved Ray with all his heart and nothing he could do would ever change that. Yet the words had hurt him and they still stung when he had cause to remember them. And now these men were in this washroom and were bound to say cruel things to him again. 

He took a deep breath and was about to push the stall door open when Tasher said, "Jeez, can you believe that fag Vecchio bringin' his Canuck boyfriend here?" 

"Fraser always comes here." 

"Yeah, but at the _Christmas_ party? Ain't nothin' fuckin' sacred anymore?" 

"Guess not. Queers are everywhere, Bert." The unmistakable sounds of Bartowski at a urinal could be heard. "We can't do anything about it." 

"Like hell." Renny saw the curl of smoke spiral up to the ceiling. Tasher must have lit a cigarette. "There's always a way." 

"I suppose." The sound of a zipper reached Renny's ears, then the water from a faucet. "But I wouldn't try anything too obvious with Welsh around." 

"Aw, hell." Tasher sounded totally disgusted. "Imagine a man's man like Welsh defendin' fairies. Hey, I wonder if he's a fruit, too?" 

Bartowski laughed. "I don't think so." 

"Jeez, whatta bunch losers we got at this Precinct. Fairy Vecchio and his candyass boyfriend, and then we got Kowalski." 

"What, you think he's gay?" 

Renny tensed. 

"Nah, I just think he's a world-class fuck-up." 

Renny clenched his hands. He had disliked hearing the way that his friends had been disparaged, but he had decided to stay in the stall instead of confronting the two officers. If they had been out in public, he would have gathered up his courage and done so, but even jerks like these two had a right to speak their minds in private. Now they were saying bad things about his lover. He wanted to defend Ray but was afraid that would raise suspicions about the nature of their relationship. He hoped that neither American would notice his boots underneath the stall. It was a good thing that the lighting was so dim in here. 

"Why?" 

"He dresses like an unmade bed and sounds like he flunked English as a native language." 

Bartowski laughed. "Since when do you care how a guy dresses or mangles the English language?" 

"I dunno. Somethin' about him." The smoke got thicker. "I just think there's somethin' weird about him. Notice how after he ragged on the Canuck moron he's great buddies with him?" 

"Canuck moron? Oh, you mean Turnbull." 

"Yeah." 

"Isn't it like a pilot program?" Renny could hear the smirk in Bartowski's voice. "We got one Canadian-American team, now the brass wants another one?" 

Tasher laughed. "Yeah, right! Like the brass would consider that moron and the unmade bed! Kowalski might make the cut, but that dweeb from Canada? He stutters, trips over his own overgrown feet, and now that I think of it he's probably queer." 

Renny felt the sweat begin to trickle down his back. 

"Huh?" 

"Think about it. The guy bakes cookies, dresses in that prissy outfit, looks like he'd faint if you aimed a punch at him." 

"Lots of guys bake cookies, Bert. As for the outfit, it's the RCMP's dress outfit! I dunno about the punch." 

"I'm tellin' you, he's a queer. I heard someone say he's always dustin' and cleanin' at that Consulate." 

"Maybe his boss makes him." 

"I just think he's a queer duck. Doesn't look too bright to me." 

"Who knows?" 

"I never saw a clumsier oaf." 

"Yeah, well, whatever. I wouldn't mention your little theory to Kowalski. He'd deck you." 

"Hah! Let the little Polack try!" 

The two men were still arguing as they left the washroom. Renny slowly emerged from the stall, going to the sink and carefully washing his hands. As he ripped a paper towel to dry his hands, he caught his reflection in the mirror. 

How stupid could he have been? He had begun to harbor hopes of coming out with Ray. He had known it was impossible, and yet had still hoped. He never learned. 

He swallowed as he stared at his reflection. He had to be very, very careful. If the cops here got wind of what he and Ray were doing, Ray would lose any respect he'd worked so hard to acquire. A man like Ray needed respect. 

Renny dropped the towel in the trash receptacle and went back out into the squadroom. Ray saw him and grabbed his arm. 

"Hey, you're just in time for the Secret Santas to be opened!" He cocked his head. "You okay? I was gonna send a search party out for ya." 

"Oh, I'm fine, Ray! Just all the noise and heat, you know. It got a little overwhelming." 

Ray seemed to accept that explanation, which wasn't entirely untrue. Renny _was_ feeling a little overheated. 

The gifts were catalysts for laughter and teasing, and Ray received a set of plastic squirt guns. He laughed and winked at Renny, who experienced mixed emotions. He loved that Ray was including him in this gift, but he was afraid that his lover was showing too much to prying eyes. As soon as he had the opportunity, he left Ray's side and went to the buffet. He willed his hands to stop shaking as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He was just bringing the cup to his lips when a voice in his ear whispered, "C'mon, let's blow." 

Coffee spilled out as Renny choked. He was pounded on the back and looked up with watery eyes. "Ray! You startled me!" 

"Sorry, Ren." Ray smiled, not looking very sorry at all. "C'mon!" 

"But where?" 

"You'll see." 

Ray grabbed Renny's arm and dragged him out of the squadroom and down the hall. He paused at the supply closet and opened the door, ready to walk in. He looked surprised, then rolled his eyes and hastily shut the door. 

"Occupied," he said and hustled Renny back into the squadroom and down another hall to the interrogation rooms. He brought them into one of the observation rooms. The two-way mirror was directed toward the interrogation room and not this space. He closed and locked the door behind them. 

"Ray, what...oof!" 

Renny was slammed back against the wall and hot Polish detective climbing all over him. It was a dish he usually savored with its spiciness and flavor but he was afraid. 

"Ray," he managed to get out between the kisses that were ravaging his mouth, "we can't do this at the Precinct!" 

"Sure we can. I locked the door," Ray mumbled as he began sucking on Renny's throat. 

His groin was sending him signals as Ray pressed against him. His hands cupped the pert buttocks and squeezed, his gaze involuntarily sliding to the door. The fear engulfed him. He froze. 

Ray pulled back. "Unless...ya don't want to do this?" 

Renny stared into sky-blue eyes. He had seen beautiful eyes before. There was the deep sapphire-blue of Benton Fraser. The startling emerald-green of Ray Vecchio. The sparkling gold of Christopher Freneau. But as beautiful as they were, they were not quite as beautiful as the sky-blue eyes of Ray Kowalski. His heart had been captured by the eyes of Ray Kowalski in the first moment that he had gazed into them, and he was once again lost. He could never deny Ray anything. He swallowed. 

"No, Ray, I want to. I...just please, be careful." 

Ray nodded. "Toldja, the door's locked. The mirror don't look in this way. I got it covered." A saucy wink. "I got _you_ covered." 

Renny couldn't help but laugh and sighed as Ray resumed his attentions to his neck. 

It felt so good to have someone so attentive to him. Ray was a kind and considerate lover. He almost made Renny believe a little less in his ugliness, and that was a miracle unto itself. 

Ray ground his hips into Renny's, his lips kissing his partner's jaw and face. His hand slid down between them and massaged Renny's groin. Dizziness assailed the Canadian, his heart racing as he felt his cock respond. With a groan, he thrust into that skillful hand. The fabric of his jodhpurs stretched as he gulped for air. 

Ray nipped him on the neck again, then slid that magic hand down into Renny's pants. Renny gasped and felt the warm flesh cup him, his underwear tight and uncomfortable. Ray moved his hand again and reached the hot cock, massaging it in the tight confines of a pristine pair of Fruit-of-the-Looms. Renny tried to press himself back into the dingy wall, then thrust forward. 

"R...Ray...!" he gasped. 

Ray pulled down jodhpurs and underwear in one swift stroke, exposing Renny. His hand stroked and pulled and squeezed and Renny cried out, coming all over Ray's hand. 

Renny felt boneless and began to slide down the wall. Ray caught him, his eyes half-lidded and laser-blue as he lifted his hand and calmly licked the cream. 

Renny groaned and closed his eyes. He bumped up against Ray and realized that he was being a poor partner. He opened his eyes and met Ray's. With one movement he was on his knees. He unzipped and pulled down Ray's jeans and briefs, licking the growing cock with long-practiced ease. Ray's slender hips were soon thrusting forward, his almost-delicate fingers entwined in sandy hair as he closed his eyes and groaned. Renny's large hands gripped Ray's hips, then his buttocks as he took his beloved into his mouth. 

Wild cries would have burst forth from Ray's throat if they had been at home, but the low, whimpering moans excited Renny nonetheless. He tasted hot, sweet flesh. He tasted Ray. 

Ray came in a glorious burst of lust, Renny swallowing him passionately. He milked him dry and then gently lowered his lover to the floor, releasing his cock with care. 

After catching his breath, Ray looked up at him. "Man!" 

They both laughed, then Renny bent down and licked the last pearly drops from Ray's cock. Fingers stroked through his hair. In that moment, he felt content. 

"Hey, Renny." 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Guess we really don't need those plastic squirt guns when we got a couple of real ones, huh?" 

Renny's eyes widened, then he burst into full-throated laughter, he and Ray hugging each other hard.* 


End file.
